Memoirs of a Clow Reed
by Slytherin Redeemed
Summary: [COMPLETE][ClowxYue][LjComm Challenge][Written for 1sentence] One sentence for fifty themes. And Clow just doesn't get enough Yue in any of them.


**Fandom: **Cardcaptor Sakura  
**Pairing: **Clow Reed/Yue

**Theme set: **Gamma  
**Rating: **PG (borders PG13 for the references on some of them)

**Notes:**_There are brief spoilers to the later season of "Cardcaptor Sakura," where Eriol appears; manga-wise, we'd be in the Master of the Clow timeline._ _Since it's in numerical order, some of it might not make any sense. __I'm sorry about that. There are also moments in this that did not happen in the manga or the anime; these moments were created by me._

**Disclaimer: **No part of Cardcaptor Sakura, either the original series or the Master of the Clow arc that followed, belongs to me. The series is belongs to CLAMP.

Several scenes in this work are © Dark Imperfection ("Bianca," "Snowy").

This fanfiction was made for the Livejournal community, _1sentence_.

* * *

**1. Ring**

He slipped the small ring of sapphires on Yue's elegant finger, "You'll remember me, won't you?"

**2. Hero**

Yue gave Clow one of his rare smiles; he considered him a hero: A hero that had saved him of his own lonely self.

**3. Memory**

The first time Clow Reed and Yue joined together would be a memory they would look back on… together.

**4. Box**

"Open it!" urged Clow gently, handing Yue the beautifully-wrapped box, "I know you'll love it."

**5. Run**

Yue's heart threatened to run and pump faster than it ever would in his life: For inside the box was a small, blue jewel that clasped onto his ear perfectly.

**6. Hurricane**

"You'll be slapped to the ground by those high winds," Yue cautioned with a soft glisten of worry in his catlike eyes, "so don't you dare go out into that hurricane!"

**7. Wings**

In that one moment, Yue was the perfect image of Zeus when he descended upon Clow's wanton Leda: His white, swan-like wings were spread gracefully, and complimented his body as his hair did his face.

**8. Cold**

_"It's cold," – "Start a fire then," – "Yue," – "Do you want me to start the fire for you?" – "I'd rather not," – "Then what do you want me to do?" – "Come closer, Yue."_

**9. Red**

Raging fire leaped up in whiplashes of magnificent red, and Yue and Clow sat together, watching them tame themselves as they immersed themselves into crimson flame.

**10. Drink**

"Would you like wine tonight, Yue, or would you prefer me?" Clow questioned with a seductive undertone.

**11. Midnight**

Yue came, and lay panting on top of his master and lover, just as soon as the clock struck twelve o'clock, his swan-like wings high in the air, his silky hair spread across them like the sea.

**12. Temptation **

His moon angel watched his movements keenly: Clow slowly undid the fragile tie that held his hair together, and let it swing down in numerous slick black curls, and as he removed his glasses, he gazed intensely at his angel, and growled lowly in his throat, "Yue…"

**13. View**

When Yue's wings were wrapped around him, the white feathers surrounding his pale eyes were all what he needed; a glimpse of the pale moon angel's emotions.

**14. Music**

Hearing his moon angel squirm and purr beneath him was already music to Clow Reed's ears; and to Yue, his master whispering his name would be the _only _music he would ever need.

**15. Silk **

Every night, his master would run a firm hand through his pale, white locks, and murmur into them jokingly, "What do you use for your hair, Yue? They're soft as silk!"

**16. Cover**

Cerberus padded in gently into Clow's bedroom, whining, "_Clow_, when's breakfast"; and when noticing the second figure covered by his master's lean body, he quickly scampered out; his brother and his master did not need to be disturbed in such an intimate meeting.

**17. Promise**

"Yue," he soothed, "I love you; I promise."

**18. Dream**

Loving Clow and being loved back by his master was like a dream; and if it was, he hoped never to be woken up, ever again.

**19. Candle**

Clow knew lighting a candle would spur his creation on; he snapped his fingers and candles lit the room as he whispered, "But Yue, the only candle I will ever need to guide me is you."

**20. Talent**

Not only was Yue graceful in bed, his talent in flying would always show whenever snow covered the Reed Gardens; the angel would soar high into the heavens and spread his wings, a prominent figure that Clow would see against the sun, and it was the only time Clow would gaze at that fiery sun, for his attention would always be with the moon and its guardian.

**21. Silence**

Whenever a fight would break Clow and Yue apart even for just one moment, silence would remedy them quickly: Neither one could live the day without hearing each other's voice.

**22. Journey**

Ever since Yue had been created, he and Clow had had a rough journey; but every journey has its rest-stops, and for each and every one of them, Clow was grateful.

**23. Fire**

Clow was Yue's fire, his flame of inspiration; for whenever Yue sees his master, his passion awakes and lashes out as a flame would, eager to lap at the wood beneath it.

**24. Strength**

A temple will always be held up with a pillar; Yue was the elegant temple, yes, but it was Clow, his strong pillar, which would forever hold him up.

**25. Mask**

"Can't you see, Yue," he begged, "that everything has just been a mask to protect you, that I am _not _willing to surrender my heart to perfection such as _you_, that I love you and this is why I'm doing—**_YUE!_**"

**26. Ice**

And Yue's heart began to harden then, a hard block of ice, that seemed to never melt; "I won't let him get to me again; _never _again."

**27. Fall**

Clow began to break, began to fall down, hard, and fast: It was all true; it was not his magic, nor any greatest enemy that had made him fall: It was his own heart that felled him, his own, true, love.

**28. Forgotten**

Yue made sure everything he spent with Clow had disappeared; he made sure that everything he'd ever had with his master, not his lover, had been forgotten.

**29. Dance**

Clow and Yue knew what their romance was, their forbidden relationship; it was all a waltz, a tango, a meaningful salsa, a forbidden dance that would continue no matter, whoever came in their way.

**30. Body**

Expert hands made their way down the moon angel's prominent curves, a smile-sigh escaping Clow's mouth as he watched his creation squirm beneath him, a ghost of a voice murmuring, "_Yue_."

**31. Sacred**

_"Love me," – "Forever," – "Keep me yours," – "When have I not"_; and Clow dared ask, "And you, Yue; will _you _keep me yours?"

**32. Farewells**

_"Today I die," – "That's not funny, Clow," – "I'm sorry, Yue," – "You promised never to leave me," – "Yue, please listen—" – "No, I won't; never again, Clow" – "**YUE!**"_

**33. World**

Back then, Clow meant the world to Yue; but after his Master had decided that his 'lifespan' had ended, after his Master had sealed him into the book, the world meant nothing to him anymore.

**34. Formal**

There would, even when they would be kissing each other senselessly, murmuring their loves to each other while losing control, a kind of formality between the two.

**35. Fever**

_"Goodness, Yue, you're burning hot," – "I am not, Cerberus," – "Don't lie to me you idiot," – "Then don't call me an idiot, you fool," – "You shut up while I go get Clow," – "Cerberus," _– and within moments, Clow was in the room and Cerberus was out, with a sheepishly grinning Yue staring at his master; "You did that on purpose, _didn't _you, Yue?"

**36. Laugh**

Every so often, Yue would chuckle lightly; every so often, it would be a quiet tinkle of his shadowy voice; and every so often, it would be a laugh that sounded to malevolent, not even Clow appreciated it whenever he heard it; but with Clow, Yue had a different laugh that would always seem to surface, and it would sound like the quiet tinkle, and yet it was lighter, though it was definitely much more powerful; and whenever he had the chance to listen to it, Clow cherished it.

**37. Lies**

Yue believed that, whenever a promise was given, it had to be fulfilled; only one thing would ever lead him to believe that that was the _worst _lie he'd been told in his life; "_Clow, you're such a damn liar!_"

**38. Forever**

_"Clow, tell me what 'forever' really is," – "It's for how long I'll love you until, Yue," – "But how long… is that," – "Forever."_

**39. Overwhelmed**

Never in his life had the greatest sorcerer of Eastern and Western Magic felt anything like this; sure, he had his own supposed definition of 'happiness,' he felt it every time he would momentarily visit China to the Li Clan, the blood of his mother, or whenever he would periodically go to England to the Reed Family, the blood of his father, and he would feel it whenever he would stay content in Tomoeda, Japan, as well; but whenever he _was _in Japan, staying with his beloved creations that he'd poured everything into – the Cards, the guardians, everything – it made him rethink of the happiness he felt, and whenever his mind squandered to his moon guardian, Yue, he would always smile an overwhelmed, yet still content, smile.

**40. Whisper**

Every kiss Yue would give Clow felt like a flutter of feathers, like the moon angel's wings, on the sorcerer's shivering body; but every kiss that Clow would give Yue, it would always be a soft, quiet ghost of a kiss that would every time feel like a whisper to the angel.

**41. Wait**

_"Yue, don't worry, it's just a trip to town to fetch something for Cerberus," – "What is it," – "It's nothing, Yue; just a simple gem-clasp like yours," – "And how long will that take you to 'fetch', Clow," – "Yue, I won't be gone for that long; please, wait for me."_

**42. Talk**

Clow smirked dangerously at his angel; "Oh, yes, _Yue_; we'll _give_ them something to talk about."

**43. Search**

Cerberus gazed at his brother fondly during breakfast; Clow took a little longer than usual, and Yue had an impatient look on his face; the sun lion gave a knowing look, "Looking for someone, Yue?"

**44. Hope**

Clow gave the last card he created a fond look; Yue looked at him strangely; "Because, Yue," explained Clow softly, "once I put on my finishing touches, The Void will become the strongest Clow Card: The Hope."

**45. Eclipse**

His moon angel was frowning; Clow flipped him a curious look, and weakness was obvious in the angel's voice now, too; curiousness turned to a worried, complex stare as he gathered his creation in his arms; "Oh, _no_; it's a lunar eclipse, isn't it?"

**46. Gravity**

A taste of Clow would make Yue feel as if he'd just sipped the ambrosia of the gods, as if he'd just taken in the sweetest honey; but a taste of Yue would forever leave Clow feeling lightheaded, and light as a feather.

**47. Highway**

A huge bridge would often separate Clow from Yue many times when the sorcerer would work on his cards; but on times like those, Clow would also feel separated from his cards: Yue always worked extra hard to cross the bridge that separated them, and often crossed it very quickly.

**48. Unknown**

_"Clow, why did I fall in love with you"_ _– "I don't know, Yue; I really don't know, but I'm very glad you did."_

**49. Lock**

Clow sighed as he looked painfully at the sealed Clow Book in his hands; once, the key to his heart had been living, breathing, kissing him; once, his brother had once been the same living, breathing creature Yue had been; but now, both of them were under lock and key; and Clow felt _horrible_.

**50. Breathe**

_"After I'm gone, I only wish for you, my creations, to live"_; and all ever Yue wanted, ever since he was released from the Clow Book, was to live: And find his master once more.

**-F I N I S H E D-**


End file.
